de_legende_van_de_elfenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Agandaûr
thumb|left|400px|Agandaûr Naam: Agandaûr (mond van Sauron) Leeftijd: 1004 Lengte: 175 centimeter Wapen: zwaard Woonplaats: Gorroth, North downs Macht: 6 Informatie: Agandaûr was de laatste Zwarte Númenór die nog in midden aarde was. Hij werd gedood door Elessar. Hij werd ook wel de mond van Sauron genoemd. Geschiedenis Agandaûr was net als de andere zwarte Númenóreaanen geschapen in Gorroth door Sauron. Hij stond aan Sauron's zijde toen hij werd verslagen door Fïnwe zoon vthumb|left|400px|Agandaûr in gevecht met de gele Valar an Nëor. Hij vluchtte toen ook maar zijn pas werd afgesneden door de gele Valar. Agandaûr wist diens bliksem te ontwijken en gooide een bol van energie tegen hem aan. Hij sprinte weg en haalde de ijsbrug Nanibur en het hoge noorden van Foron. Hij had nauwelijks tijd om uit te rusten want hij werd aangevallen door een ijsdraak. Hij vocht lang en de strijd was hevig. En eindelijk stierf de ijsdraak omdat hij te veel kracht gebruikt had. Agandaûr viel uitgeput neer, hij bleef daar een paar uur liggen maar daarna werd hij omsingelt door ijselfen uit Silvan die elfen waren gevlucht uit hun stad omdat Sauron die verwoest had. Ze dachten dat Agandaûr Sauron was. Agandaûr wist te ontsnappen maar kon niet in Foron blijven en trok naar het zuiden. Zo kwam hij in de noordelijke IJslanden. Hij bleef daar ongeveer 20 jaar. Hij trok later naar het zuiden en kwam zo bij de noordelijke uitlopers van de Nevelbergen. Hij werd daar gevangengenomen door de de dwergen uit Gundabad. Hij werd meegenomen en gevangengezet voor wel veertig jaar. Hij werd bevrijd door de trollen die de berg in namen. Hij bleef nog twee jaar in Gundabad en vertrok toen naar de oostelijke wildernis. Naar het woud genaamd Eryn nion wat Naaldwoud betekend. Hij ging met een eigengemaakte boot de zee op en kwam op een eiland in de Zonzee. Het eiland werd hierna Tol-Agandaûr genoemd. De Rhûndawaith Toen hij ongeveer tweehonderd jaar op Tol-Agandaûr had gewoond. Kwam er eenthumb|308px|De Rhûndawaith enorme legermacht uit het oosten. De Rhûndawaith waren uit het oosten gekomen. Hun land lag onder de Orocarni-bergen maar was verwoest door een vuurdraak. Ze waren naar de oostelijke wildernis gekomen en hadden de duisternis boven de Zonzee gezien. Met schepen kwamen ze om Agandaûr te verdrijven. Agandaûr zag dat ze met veel te veel waren en vluchtte naar het zuiden. Hij trok vlug de zee over tot in de bruine landen. De Rhûndawaith namen het eiland in en de zee werd hierna: De zee van Rhûn genoemd. (de zee van het oosten) De oorlog om de ring Agandaûr trok naar het westen en kwam bij de Nevelbergen. Hij ging zijn oude berg Gundabad binnen en regeerde daar voor ongeveer 250 jaar. Toen begon de oorlog om de ring. Agandaûr werd opgezocht door Irandir onder naam van de tovenaar koning van Angmar. Bij de Tharbad kreeg Agandaûr een boodschap van Sauron. Agandaûr kreeg te horen dat hij de laatste zwarte Númenóreaan in midden aarde was. Hij kreeg ook de opdracht om het noorden in zijn ijzeren greep te houden. Zo trok Agandaûr naar een bergketen. Het waren waarschijnlijk de North downs of de Weerheuvels. Het konden ook de south down, de ettenmoors of de Nevelbergen. Waarschijnlijk waren het niet de blauwe bergen, de avondschemer bergen, de white downs of de Far downs aangezien die te dicht bij Lindon liggen. Vanuit zijn ondergrondse grotten hield hij het noorden in zijn greep. Het is niet duidelijk hoe hij met de tovenaar-koning of met Sauron contact hield. thumb|336px|Het gebied van Agandaûr. De meeste mensen zeggen dat hij een Kijksteen had uit de vroegere tijden. Grote delen van de gouw in het noorderkwartier werden afgebrand. De voorden werden vernietigd en de dorpen verwoest. Agandaûr Hield heel het noorden in bedwang. Toen Agandaûr op een nacht met orks op Breeg af stormde werden ze aangevallen door een leger elfen. Het waren vijfduizend elfen uit Lindon onder leiding van Glorfindel. Ze doodde alle orks. Glorfindel ging achter Agandaûr aan. Agandaûr bleef voor tot bij de Voorden van Sarn daar werd hij ingehaald. Aganadûr vocht of zijn leven er vanaf hing wat ook zo was. Hij was aan het verliezen, maar op dat moment kwamen er vijf Nazgûl die Glorfindel aanvielen. Glorfindel moest vluchten. Agandaûr reed door Enedwaith naar Tharbad en door Gondor naar De crossing of Paras in het zuiden van de schaduwbergen. Hij kwam daar Mordor in. Zijn dood Agandaûr kreeg het bevel over Mordor nadat de tovenaar-koning was gestorven. Hij kwam toen de legers van Imrhil, Eomer en Aragorn naar de zwarte poort marcheerde naar buiten. Hij stelde voor dat het gebied ten oosten van de grote rivier Anduin aan Sauron zou worden toe geëigend, maar het zuiden daarvan zou een thumb|De mond van Sauron provincie worden van de Hardawaith en de kapers van Umbar. De landen ten westen van de Anduin mochten van de vrije volken worden maar er zou in Isengard iemand komen die ze allemaal onder controle hield. Met die iemand bedoelde Agandaûr natuurlijk zichzelf. Aragorn reed naar voren en sloeg zijn kop er af. Dat was zijn dood.